Sirius Black and the Shadow Wizards
by EvilLydia
Summary: Every wondered what happened to Sirius after he fell through the veil? No? Well, this story probably isn't for you.


Did you ever wonder what happened after Sirius fell through the veil? No? Well this probably isn't the story for you. Here is something that might have happened.

Chapter 1 - A Stranger Among Us

Shikamaru was walking through the forest with his new wife. Well, he called her new even though they had been married for over a year for now.

He was happy to have a chance to get away with her for a moment. His mother agreed to watch Shikadia for the afternoon while they went out to dinner together.

Instead of going right home after dinner, they decided to go for a walk. His mother said that she really liked watching Shikadia and she didn't get to see him enough so she probably wouldn't mind if they took their time going home.

They didn't had a destination in mind, they just started walking. Every now and then she would ask about some plant or tree that they came across. Most of the time he knew the answer. Temari seemed to think that he knew everything about the forest. He knew a lot about the forest but not everything.

They turned into a place that he didn't recognize. It was enjoyable to find new places for him. While they were exploring Temari was suggesting techniques for better defense for the country. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a man-made cave in the distance.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't know. I've never been here before." She raised an eyebrow at him, "If you weren't familiar with this area, why did you bring me here?" He shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't my plan. It just happened this way. Are you complaining?" She smirked at him, "No, I'm not complaining about anything."

They made their way over to the cave. The seals were old, very old. The ink was fading on most of them but it was clear that it was a very powerful seal. Shikamaru gently touched one of the seals. He turned to Tamari, "We should leave here." Tamari agreed.

As they started to walk away they both heard something behind them. They both turned as the seals broke and the boulder started coming toward them. They both jumped the side. Shikamaru watched his wife as she stared straight ahead. She was ready for anything. Out of the dark cave, a scraggly looking man stumbled out, breathing heavily. He was holding a straight, polished stick. He looked he had just done something very difficult.

In the mouth of the cave they could see a couple of skeletons. They looked like they had been there for a while. The man stumbled toward them and looked between them. "Where am I?" he asked. He was clearly confused.

Shikamaru motioned for his wife to go back to the village and warn the others before stepping forward. "You are in the Land of Fire, just outside the village of Konahagakure. Apparently this didn't explain anything. The man looked just as confused as before. "I am Shikamaru."

He thought that introducing himself would disarm the man a little. At this point it looked like he was ready to attack anyone that got too close. The man narrowed his eye at him. "Where did the woman go?" he asked. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and leaned back. He wanted to look relaxed but there was a kunia in his pocket just in case something happened. "Temari went back to the village so that she could inform others about the situation."

Shikamaru turned to him, "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I need to know your name and title so you can come through the gate." The man looked apprehensive for a moment before saying, "Black, Sirius Black." It seemed like he was waiting for Shikamaru to react. Shikamaru guessed he was some sort of hot shot in his own village.

"By the way," Shikamaru said, walking slowly, "why do you carry a stick?" The man seem shocked by the question and put it up his sleeve. "It's nothing." he said lamely. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. He was going to find out eventually.

They looked at each other for a while but didn't say anything. "I'm going to head back to the village. You should come back with me until you figure what's going on with you." Shikamaru started to slowly walk back to the village. He didn't look back but he listened to the footsteps of the man behind him. He wanted to make sure that this man was following him.

"Who is you Kage?" asked Shikamaru. "My what?" asked Sirius. "The Shadow lord. I want to know where you are from." Shikamaru wondered if he was serious. He got read in the face and glared at Shikamaru. He nearly yelled, "I do not serve the Dark Lord." Shikmaru lot this soak in and said, "so, you're an anarchist? I sort of thought that was just an ideology. I didn't know that you people actually existed." Sirius stopped and stared at him.

The guards at the gate stopped them and Shikamaru filled out the needed paper work. Sirius wasn't very willing to give up personal information. He had his wand confiscated. He thought he might be a S-ranked criminal, given the little that he knew about him. If that was the case he needed to keep this man in a place where he could be taken down if need be. Shikamaru didn't want to be left alone with someone like that.

Shikamaru glanced out of the corner of her eye at Sirius. The man was looking all around him in wander, like he had never seen a ninja village before. At the Hokage Tower, Shikamaru led him to a small room that had a few chairs. Two AMBU members stood guard. When he saw them, Sirius was immediately defensive. Shikamaru thought to himself. "I need to go and talk to some people, these two," he pointed to the masked figures, "will make sure nothing happens."

xxxxxxxx

Sirius watched as the young man left him with two Death Eaters. There were young, really young; maybe first or second years. One of them had something white covering his right eyes behind his mask. That one moved around and sat across from him. The other remained standing.

Sirius held onto his wand tightly. They weren't doing anything, just staring at him. 'That kid, Shikstamu or something, acted like Voldemort had taken over. The weird thing is he knows the Dark Lord but not about wands. Well actually there's a lot of weird things about this situation. Like how does no one know anything about me. And what about this village? It looks very eastern. For a place being controlled by Voldemort it's very peaceful. Also-'

The opening of the door broke him from his thoughts. "Thank you Fuyu, Natsu." the standing Death Eater nodded and they both jumped out the window. Sirius ran over to the window and expected to either see brooms or them using a spell to bounce. He saw neither. They were just gone.

When he turned back around there was a blond kid standing behind Shishatoru, or whatever his name was, wearing a white robe with red flames at the bottom. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage."To Sirius the idea of a kid being the Dark Lord was ridiculous. 'There must be more than one because that kid asked which dark lord I served.' though Sirius. The 'dark lord' looked at him with a serious expression and said, "I understand you don't want to revel your secrets, however, as leader or my country I need to assure the safety of my people. The cave that you emerged from have been sealed for a very long time. What I want to know is who you came to be in it."

He sat down across from Sirius while Shikamu or whatever stood off to one side. 'Could this day get any worse.' Sirius thought.


End file.
